The Higurashi Tales
by MewtwosLittleFox
Summary: Kagome discovers something that would change her life forever...more so than it already is. Rated M for future Chapters.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own IY or any of the characters, but I _**DO**_ own my own characters, so before using them, please ask me.

Key: narrating & talking

"_Thinking"_

_Sound effects_

voiceovers

'telepathy'

-page break-

**Chapter One**

Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, and Inuyasha were sitting along a stream, enjoying a lunch that Kagome had made for them. Inuyasha, as usual, was sitting in a nearby tree, waiting for Kagome to tell him if his food was ready.

"This is wonderful!" exclaimed Sango. "There's nothing that competes with this flavor!"

"Kagome," Shippou said, finishing off a brownie, "thanks for the meal!"

Kagome didn't hear his praise; she was too wrapped up in her own little world. "_Something tells me that I should go home for a few days." _the young miko thought to herself with a mental sigh.

"Kagome, can you hear me?" Sango asked.

"Huh?" asked Kagome as she was pulled out of her thoughts.

"Kagome," Miroku watched her, concerned, "you've been deep in thought for several days now. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she lied. "I'm completely fine!"

"Kagome, is it done yet?" asked Inuyasha, completely severing the concerned conversation which Kagome was very thankful of.

"Yes, it's done. Come and get it."

-page break-

Kagome decided that she needed to take a walk to clear her mind, so she got up and said, "I'm going for a walk alone for a while. I'll be back before sunset."

"Hey, Kagome," Inuyasha said loudly, slurping his noodles, "where are you going?"

"_Does he ever listen? Kami, he must be braindead!"_

"Like I said," Kagome yelled, "I'm going for a walk! Don't you ever listen to anything I have to say?"

Inuyasha was shocked, but quickly recovered, shouting back at her. "Well, where the hell are you going that's so damn fucking important?"

"Like I said, a walk, damn it!" She yelled as she walked towards the forest. Inuyasha put down his ramen and began to follow. Kagome heard him, turned around and shouted. "I said that I'm going for a walk _**alone**_, got it? Good!" She knew Inuyasha was following her again from past experiences, so she turned, glared at him, and did the only thing that came to mind at the time:

"Sit, boy!"

_Thump!_

"Wench!" he spat.

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!"

_Thump! Crash! Boom! Grunt!_

She took her chance when he was knocked unconscious and ran again, leaving Sango and Miroku to deal with him when he woke up. She ran deep into the forest until she couldn't run anymore. She found a stump and sat down to think.

"_Stupid, annoying, selfish, self-centered, punk-ass basturd! Why do I even put up with him? At times like this, I wonder why the hell I even love him. Why do my instincts tell me that I should go home?"_

-2 hours later-

"_Hmmm, it's going to be getting late soon. I'd better head back so I won't have to listen to Inuyasha's bitching."_ As she was walking back, she spotted a mini-tornado coming towards her.

"Hey Kouga!" she greeted.

A figure leaped out of the tornado and skidded to a stop right in front of her, kicking up small pebbles and dust. "Hey, Kagome! I caught your scent and thought I'd come to see you." The grin on his face slowly disappeared as he started to look around them, only to see that no one was there with Kagome. "Why are you all alone?" asked Kouga, trying to fight off a smirk. "Where's the mutt? Did he hurt you?"

"No, he didn't hurt me," she answered, staring at the ground with a worried look on her face, hoping that Kouga wouldn't notice. "I just needed to take a walk to clear my head. I told the others that I'd be back before sundown."

Kouga saw her nervous look, and he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she lied.

"Kagome, tell me what's wrong. I want to help you."

Kouga sat down on a log, and after a few minutes of insisting from him, she gave in and said, "My instincts are telling me to go home for a few days, but I don't know if I should."

"Well, from my experience, you should trust your instincts."

She shook her head, changing the subject and looking up at the darkening sky. "Kouga, it's getting late. I should be heading back before it gets too dark."

"Allow me to escort you there, Kagome. I wouldn't forgive myself if you ran into trouble."

Kagome blushed slightly at Kouga's kind words and at the fact that he was holding her hands. "If...you...want to," said Kagome, smiling politely to humor the wolf prince.

The two walked in silence for the longest time until Kouga spoke up. "Kagome, besides your instincts, is there something else that's bothering you?"

"Personal matters, that's all," she shrugged off the matter, not wanting to get into it.

When they got back, the first thing they saw was a _**very**_ angry Inuyasha.


End file.
